Keep Her Safe
by Ellivia22
Summary: my version of the events after the tracker jacket scene in the movie. After convincing Rue to take care of an unconscious Katniss, Peeta risks his life to keep Cato's attention away from his new friend and the girl he loves. ONESHOT Everllark


(Hi guys! This is my first story for the Hunger Games section. This story is set during the movie after Katniss sets the tracker jackets on the Careers. I apologize if I don't have all the lines in the movie right. I can't remember them all :) Anyway, I really hope that you like this fic. Please review and tell me what you think. Take care. ~Ellivia22~)

Disclaimer: I totally own Peeta Mellark! He is MINE! Okay, maybe not :( I wish I did though. Suzanne Collins owns him and the rest of the Hunger Games characters.

******Keep Her Safe**

******By: Ellivia22**

******Peeta**

The muscles in my legs continue to ache as I run as fast as I can. My heart is pounding just as fast as I'm running. Being a baker's son I'm not used to running so hard, or being in the woods, but I have no choice. The tracker jackets are no longer following me, but if Cato and the others catch me, I'll surely be dead. Though I have to admit, Katniss' attack has given me the perfect opportunity to escape from them. I hope will all my heart that Katniss made it out of the havoc alive.

I stop suddenly when I see her stumble towards me. Her dark hair is disheveled, her grey eyes glassy. A bow and several arrows are resting on her back. What is she doing? "Katniss! What are you doing? Go! Run!"

She doesn't seem to hear me, because instead of turning the other direction, she continues to stagger towards me as if she's drunk. What's wrong with her? I've never seen her like this before. I quickly glance behind my shoulder. Nobody is behind me-for now. "Run!"

Her knees start to buckle. I manage to catch her before she hits the ground. I drop to the ground, cradling her in my arms. After checking again that nobody is behind me, I look at the girl in my arms. Katniss' eyes are closed, her face slightly pale. She's passed out. For the first time I notice that her arm and neck are red and swelling rapidly. Throughout the attack, I somehow managed to not get stung at all by the tracker jackets. It looks like she wasn't so lucky.

___What should I do now? _I think. I know nothing about medicine or any kind of secrets about healing people. But I have to do something. I can't let her die. Out of all the people in this arena, she is the most deserving to win the Hunger Games.

I hold her closer to me, my hands running through her soft hair gently. I try to think of something, anything, I can do to help her, but come up with nothing. My mother was right. I am useless. "Please, Katniss," I choke out. "Please be okay."

"She needs medicine," a small voice suddenly says, breaking me out of my troubling thoughts.

I look up. At first, all I see are the trees surrounding Katniss and I. Then I notice a small figure trying to hide behind one of the trees. I recognize her as Rue from District 11. I remember that she was the one who kept her eye on Katniss during training.

"Can you help her?" Rue doesn't answer. I know it's because she doesn't trust me. I don't blame her. After all the stuff I did with the Careers, I'm not sure I can even trust myself anymore. Plus, you can't trust anybody in these games. This time I'm willing to make an exception. For Katniss. "Please, Rue. I promise that I'm not one of them. I won't hurt you."

Slowly she emerges from behind the tree and moves towards me. In her arms are several green leaves. She kneels beside me and starts placing the leaves on several parts of Katniss' body; over her wounds. "These leaves have anti-venom in them. That should keep the swelling down. She'll be better in no time."

I tear my eyes away from the girl I love to look at Rue. Confidence and determination is set in her dark face. She's so smart for a girl her age. She knows what she's doing. Just as she's beginning to trust me, I'm beginning to trust her. "Thanks," I whisper. She grins at me as if she knows some big secret. I turn my attention back to Katniss.

My hand moves from her hair to her face. I stroke her cheek gently. I've admired her from afar for so long, and have never been this close to her. She's so beautiful. If only she knew that I really meant what I said to Caesar during the interview; that I truly do love her. Right now I push those thoughts out of my mind and continue to keep her safe and sound in my arms.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Rue asks.

"More than anything," I whisper.

"When I get my hands on that weakling from District 12, I'm going to make sure he has a long painful death!"

My heart plummets to my stomach fast. Cato's venomous words echo through the forest. He's close by-and after me. It doesn't concern me that I'm about to die next. I knew I wasn't going to win the Hunger Games anyway. But the closer I am to Katniss, the more danger she's in. And Rue has been so helpful. I'm putting her in danger too. I've got to get as far away from this place as possible. I've got to direct their attention elsewhere.

I lock eyes with Rue. Her brown eyes are wide. "Rue, they're after me next. You guys aren't safe with me close by. I'm going to divert their attention away from here. You have to promise me that you'll take care of Katniss. Keep her safe. Please. She's important to me."

"I promise." She flashes me a reassuring smile. I know I shouldn't trust her, but I do. She's done so much to help so far.

Carefully I lay Katniss gently on the ground. She's still knocked out, but the color is slowly returning to her face. The medicine is helping!

SNAP!

A fallen branch in the woods snaps. Cato's getting closer. I've got to get them away from here ___now_. I lean over giving Katniss a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

Getting quickly to my feet, I start running in the opposite direction. I make as much noise as possible in hopes that Cato and his group are following my footsteps. As I run, I look over my shoulder briefly to see Rue tending to Katniss. I smile slightly. I'll never see Katniss again, but I feel better knowing that she is safe. My girl on fire.

******The End**


End file.
